The Truth (Re-Publish)
by ColdGreen
Summary: Ada banyak kebenaran yang tidak kau ketahui tentangku. Keluargaku, masa laluku, bahkan perasaanku padamu Dobe. [SasukexNaruto]


**-The Truth –**

**(Re-Publish)**

…**.….**

**All Characters is belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story is belong to me**

**Main Pair: Sasuke x Naruto**

**Rated: M**

**Warning: Shonen-ai/boyxboy, OC, TYPO, tidak sesuai EYD, OOC maybe?**

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

**Note: **Beberapa pertimbangan saya mem-publish ulang fict ini dan men-delete fict sebelumnya. Untuk yang sudah follow, favorite, ataupun review saya mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya.

Kritik dan saran sangat diperlukan agar kedepannya tulisan saya lebih baik.

Pernahkah kau ingin menggapai langit dengan tanganmu walapun pikiran rasionalmu mengatakan itu mustahil dan kemungkinan untuk dirimu melakukannya sama dengan NOL.

Pernahkah kau berada pada situasi yang memaksamu untuk memakai topeng yang sangat kau tidak inginkan namun kau harus tetap memakainya.

Pernahkah kau berpura-pura menerima segalanya padahal hatimu dengan mentah-mentah menolaknya sehingga memaksamu berkali-kali menghela nafas amat dalam

Pernahkah kau memiliki situasi yang sama dengan pemuda berambut raven tersebut?

.

.

.

"_Sasuke-kun apa kau pernah lari dari kehidupanmu?"_

"_Mulai saat ini kita berteman dan boleh aku memanggilmu Sasuke hehehe ?"_

"_Ku berikan kelereng ini padamu sebagai tanda persahabatan kita "_

_._

_._

"_Gomen Sasuke, aku tidak bisa datang Hinata-chan membutuhkanku saat ini"_

_Kata maaf itu sederhana namun seperti ada ribuan jarum yang menusuknya tepat di dada. "Sakit" dan rasa itu membuatnya tersentak, mata onyx-nya membulat seketika terasa panas._

"_Aku mencintainya"_

_Semua persendian tubuhnya tersasa lemas, malam itu ketika usianya genap 14 tahun, Uchiha Sasuke remaja berparas tampan tersebut menyadari perasaannya._

.

.

.

Sinar matahari menyembul dari balik jendela kamar pemuda raven tersebut. Memakasa dirinya untuk terbangun. Tubuh atletisnya menggeliat, sesekali mata onyx-nya mengerjap pelan mencoba mengumpulkan tenaga.

"_I'm an angel with shotgun, fighting till the war won"_

Lagu _Angel with shotgun_ dari _The Cab_ terdengar dari _smartphone_ milik pemuda dengan rambut chickenbutt tersebut. Tangan pucat meraih smartphone tersebut dan melihat panggilan masuk dari orang yang selalu membuat nafasnya tertahan ketika berbicara dengannya, orang yang membuat jantungnya berdetak kencang hanya dengan mendengar namanya disebut. Orang yang membuat dadanya sesak menahan perasaannya.

Uzumaki Naruto, nama itu tertera di layar smartphonenya, pemuda bermata onyx tersebut menghela nafas.

"TEMEEEE!" Teriak suara cempreng yang memekakkan telinga pemuda raven tersebut.

"Hn"

"Ya ampuun hanya itukah jawabanmu, dari tadi aku menelponmu Teme!" sungutnya kesal karena teriakanya hanya di balas dengan "hn" saja, benar-benar respon khas dari si Uchiha bungsu.

"Dobe, untuk apa kau menelponku sepagi ini mengganggu saja?" Tanya Sasuke pada pemuda yang sudah mencuri hatinya pura-pura kesal.

"Teme, ini sudah jam tujuh pagi, lagipula kau harus menepati janjimu kali ini" terdengar protes tidak terima kalau ia dikatakan sebagai pengganggu.

"Janji apa?" Tanya Sasuke lupa, atau lebih tepatnya pura-pura lupa.

"Jangan pura-pura lupa, kali ini kau harus menemaku kencan dengan Hinata-chan tak ada alasan apapun"

Lihatlah, bagaimana tidak seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang notabene adalah pemuda yang jenius akan lupa atau pura-pura lupa dengan janjinya kalau dia harus menemani sahabatnya sendiri kencan dengan orang lain. Mungkin akan baik-baik saja kalau pemuda bermata onyx tersebut hanya menganggap seorang Uzumaki Naruto sebagai sahabat tapi, sejak 3 tahun lalu itu semua berubah ketika dia, pemuda bermata onyx tersebut menyadari perasaannya sendiri.

"Hn"

"5 menit lagi aku akan kerumahmu"

"Hn"

Hanya helaan nafas dalam dan berat saja yang terdengar, mata onyx-nya menatap sayu layar smartphone-nya. Foto dirinya dan Uzumaki Naruto tengah saling merangkul satu sama lain. Ia tertawa kecut ketika mata onyxnya terfokus pada orang yang tengah merangkulnya sambil tersenyum lebar menampakkan gigi-gigi putihnya, mata dengan biru laut musim panasnya terlihat teduh dan menenangkan sangat kontras sekali dengan rambut pirangnya.

"Aku memang payah".

.

.

.

"Teme!" panggil pemuda bernama Uzumaki Naruto, berambut pirang yang sangat kontras dengan iris biru laut musim panasnya yang meneduhkan. Tersenyum lebar pada pemuda yang selalu memasang wajah stoic di depannya memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya.

Mendengar panggilan nyaring dari pemuda tan tersebut, pemuda berambut seperti _chickenbutt_ yang tengah memakai jaket biru tua kesayangannya menoleh ke belakang, sekilas terlihat senyuman kecil terbentuk dari wajah datarnya, senyum yang hanya ia tujukan ke pemuda berambut pirang jabrik di hadapannya.

"Hn"

"Kau selalu saja memakai itu Teme" cibir Naruto pada Sasuke. Heran, melihat sahabatnya yang tidak pernah bosan mengenakan jaket biru tuanya.

"Tapi kau suka melihatku memakai ini kan, Dobe?" cibir Sasuke.

"A apa, kapan aku pernah mengataknnya?" kilah Naruto, ada sembuar merah samar nampak di wajah tannya yang membuat pemuda maniak ramen tersebut terlihat amat manis.

"Owh ya.. siapa yang mengatakannya padaku dengan muka yang memerah sambil memilin bajunya seperti gadis saja" Goda Sasuke mengingatkan kembali ketika Naruto pertama kali melihat Sasuke mengenakan jaket biru tuanya.

"Owh ya.. siapa juga yang sejak aku mengatakannnya sering sekali mengenakan jaket itu" Naruto membalas tidak mau kalah, matanya mendelik menggoda pemuda berwajah stoic di hadapannya.

Tepat, sindiran itu memohok hati Sasuke. Namun, bertrimakasihlah pada Kami sama yang telah menganugerahkan wajah stoic padanya sehingga ekspresi terkejut dari bungsu Uchiha tak dapat terlihat oleh pemuda dengan iris biru laut musim panasnya.

"Hn"

"Ayolah bergegas, bukankah kau akan berkencan dengan Hinata" rangkul Sasuke untuk keluar dari kamar megahnya. Hatinya terasa ngilu ketika mengatakan hal tersebut.

"Owh ya, _let's go to the Tropical Land buddy!_"

Naruto tersenyum lebar begitu mengingat bahwa hari ini dia akan pergi kencan dengan Hinata. Gadis cantik dan manis dengan surai lavender yang telah ia sukai sejak 3 tahun lalu. Namun hal yang tidak pernah diketahui oleh pemuda yang selalu memamerkan senyum lima jarinya itu bahwa Sasuke pemuda dengan wajah stoicnya menyimpan perasaan padanya.

"_Will this feeling reach you" _

Sasuke mengehela nafas panjang, sepertinya hari ini akan menjadi hari yang melelahkan bagi pemuda beriris onyx tersebut.

.

.

.

_Pernahkah kau ingin menggapai langit dengan tanganmu walapun pikiran rasionalmu mengatakan itu mustahil dan kemungkinan untuk dirimu melakukannya sama dengan NOL._

.

.

.

"_Uuugh Okaa-san ke toiletnya lama sekali" Inner seorang bocah berumur 6 tahunan dengan rambut raven ditengah keramaian. Terlihat dari raut mukanya yang masam, walaupun sedikit tertutupi dengn wajah stoicnya. _

"_Mengapa aku harus ikut ke Tropical Land?" inner bocah berambut raven tersebut. Sesekali dia menggosok tangannya, kedinginan karena hawa dingin yang tiba-tiba menyeruak._

_Mata onyx-nya menyapu keseluruh area Tropical Land yang tengah ramai dan terhenti pada sebuah bangku panjang kayu yang terletak di depan taman lingkar. Kaki kecilnya setengah berlari menuju bangku panjang tersebut, kakinya tidak tahan berdiri dari 10 menit yang lalu menunggu ibunya dari toilet. Apalagi sebelumnya ia dan ibunya telah berjalan keliling Tropical Land atau lebih tepatnya menemai ibunya jalan-jalan._

"_Tcih..! kenapa juga ulang tahun Tropical Land harus di bulan Juni, merepotkan!" Gerutu bocah berambut raven tersebut, iris onyxnya memutar, kesal. _

_Otaknya kembali mengingat bagaimana dia dibujuk oleh ibunya atau lebih tepatnya disogok dengan sup tomat yang menjadi makanan kesukaanya untuk menemani ibunya ke Tropical Land. _

_Bulan Juni berarti pergantian musim semi ke musim panas, Juni yang berarti ulang tahun Tropical Land, wahana bermain terbesar di Konoha dan Juni berarti Tsuyu* telah tiba. Berarti musim yang sangat tidak disukai bocah dengan iris Onyx tersebut._

_Tes.. _

_Satu titik air mengenai tangan alabasternya. Reflek, kepalanya mendongak._

_Tes.. tes… tes…_

_Tepat ketika kepalanya mendongak berpilin-pilin tetesan air menerpa wajah pucatnya yang tampan. Reflek kepalanya menunduk dengan cepat sembari tangan kecil alabasternya mengusap wajahnya yang terkena rintikan air._

"_Ibu tidak membawa payung Tcih" inner bocah berambut raven tersebut. _

_Tepat ketika tubuhnya akan beranjak dari bangku tersebut tiba-tiba ia merasakan sesuatu yang lembut menerpa wajahnya dan merasakan tetesan air tidak menimpanya lagi._

_Reflek, kepalanya mengahadap ke atas dan seketika itu pula Onyx bertemu dengan biru laut musim panas. _

.

.

.

Kenangan ketika bertemu pertama kali dengan Naruto teringat kembali oleh Sasuke. Iris Onyx-nya menatap bangku kayu tersebut dari balik kaca Café di Tropical Land yang menghadap langsung ke taman lingkar.

Dari balik kaca café ia melihat dua orang yang tengah duduk, seorang pemuda dengan kaos orange tengah menunduk malu sesekali terlihat ia menyisir rambut pirang jabriknya dengan jari-jari tangan tannya. jelas sekali terlihat kalau ia sedang gugup.

Oris onyxnya berpindah ke arah gadis yang tengah duduk di samping pemuda dengan iris biru laut musim panasnya itu. Gadis cantik dengan surai lavender yang tergerai panjang, Gadis itu terlihat sangat manis dengan _dress one piece_ yang dikenakannya.

Sasuke menghela nafas dalam melihat hal tersebut. dadanya sesak. Hatinya ingin sekali kesana, menarik tangan pemuda tan tersebut untuk tidak disamping gadis tersebut. mengklaim dia adalah miliknya dan tak boleh ada yang merebutnya. Namun pikiran rasionalnya mencegah hal tersebut, mencegah untuk melakukan hal-hal bodoh yang bahkan dapat memeperburuk keadaan. Hati kecilnya juga tak ingin menghancurkan momen yang selalu ditunggu oleh sahabatnya.

"Aaaargh kau bodoh Sasuke! Bodoh, bodoh!" Sasuke mengerang frustasi, digaruknya kasar kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Merutuki kebodohannya yang telah memendam perasaan itu terhadap sahabatnya sendiri. Merutuki keegoisannya yang malah tega berniat untuk mengklaim Naruto adalah miliknya.

Sekali lagi iris onyxnya mentap Naruto dan Hinata lebih tepatnya ke arah gadis manis dengan surai lavender tersebut.

Sasuke tersenyum miris, mengingat apa yang dikatakan Naruto tentang Hinata.

"_Hinata memang bukan gadis yang pintar dan populer seperti Ino dan Sakura, bahkan dia amat pemalu, tapi lihatlah matanya Teme, matanya selalu meneduhkan dan ada ketulusan disana. Tapi, hal yang membuatku tak bisa berpaling adalah setiap memandang matanya aku selalu melihat Okaa-san"_

Sasuke menghela nafas dalam.

"Hei Uchiha!"

Mendengar ada yang menyebut marganya, refleks pemuda berambut raven tersebut menoleh kearah sumber suara. Dan seorang dengan surai coklat pendek tengah memandanganya dengan sebuah smirk meremehkan tersungging dari bibirnya

"Na-nano"

"Uchiha lama tidak berjumpa"

"Hn"

Remaja dengan iris coklat tersebut hanya tertawa kecil dengan jawaban Uchiha bungsu di depannya ini. Sembari duduk di sofa berhadapan dengan Sasuke dan meletakkan gitar akustik disampingnya.

"Apa yang dilakukan seorang Uchiha disini? Kencankah?"

"…"

"Apa kau kencan dengan Uzumaki"

Iris onyx sasuke membulat. Kaget, mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh remaja dihadapannya. Walapun itu hanya berlangsung sepersekian detik.

"Tuan apa yang ingin anda pesan?"

Tiba-tiba seorang maid datang menanyakan menu apa yang ingin di pesan, sambil tersenyum manis ke arah remaaja beriris coklat.

"Huufth… Hahahahahaha"

Tiba-tiba gelak tawa terdengar dari Nano. Hal tersebut membuat maid yang tengah berdiri tersebut bingung.

"Dia bukan tuan tapi nona" jelas Sasuke sambil menunjuk ke arah Nano yang masih saja memegang perutnya karena tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Maid tersebut menatap tak percaya. Matanya memandang kearah Nano, iris coklat dengan bibir coklat dan wajah putih pucat rambut pendek sedikit acak-acakan menggambarkan kesan _cool_ dan manis ditambah dengan blazer hitam, T-shirt putih polos, celana hitam dan Sneaker putih tak ada kesan feminim. Dan dada yang rata membuat semua orang akan terkecoh.

Maid tersebut meminta maaf, yang hanya dibalas dengan senyuman kecil oleh Nano dan sukses menimbulkan semburat merah di wajah maid tersebut.

"Cheese cake dan Lemon tea".

"Wakarimashita, kami akan segera mengantarkannya".

Maid itupun berlalu dari hadapan mereka. Seketika itupula iris coklat gadis maskulin tersebut memandang kearah Sasuke yang tengah menatap kerarah dinding kaca dan matanya mengikuti kearah Uchiha bungsu tersebut. Naruto dan gadis lavender yang tidak dikenalinya tengah duduk berdua di bangku kayu tetrsebut.

"Oowh sepertinya aku salah, ternyata Uzumaki mempunyai pacar"

"….."

"Pacarnya manis juga"

"….."

"Tapi aku kecewa, tcih.. aku kira kau akan berani mengungkapkan perasaanmu kau pengecut Uchiha"

Braaak!

Sasuke menatap nanar Nano, rahangnya mengkeras dan tangan mengepal menahan emosi. Nano hanya menatap santai sambil menyeruput lemon teanya.

Sasuke menghela nafas dalam, amat dalam mencoba menenangkan diri bahwa yang ada di hadapannya ini adalah seorang gadis, kembali duduk dan memasang wajah stoic walaupun helaan nafas dan kuping yang memerah menandakan bahwa sang Uchiha bungsu tersebut masih kesal.

"Kau tahu mengapa Uzumaki tidak pernah menyadari perasaanmu?"

"Hn"

"Karena dia terlalu baik Uchiha dan polos tentunya"

Nano memakan chese cake-nya, matanya tertuju kearah Naruto dan gadis lavender tersebut.

"Karena itulah aku tidak pernah ingin mengatakannya"

Cukup sudah ia mengotori persahabatan ini dengan perasaanya.

"Asalkan kau tahu saja, yang aku takutkan bukan kau yang akan hancur Uchiha tapi dia" ucap gadis maskulin tersebut sakartis.

"Nano-chan!"

"Sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku dengan embel-embel –chan- Uzumaki!" protes Nano terhadap pemuda tan yang tiba-tiba saja memanggilnya dengan suaranya yang nyaring.

Tersenyum lebar, pemuda tan tersebut tidak ambil pusing dengan protes yang ditujukan oleh gadis maskulin tersebut. Mata sapphire yang sejernih laut biru tersebut menatap tulus kearah Nano. Meneduhkan.

"Ushasiburi Nano-chan" ucap Naruto tetap memanggilnya dengan embel-embel chan tak perduli walapun gadis maskulin tersebut men-death glare dirinya. Naruto lalu duduk di sebelah Sasuke. Shapire bertemu Onyx. Senyuman lembut tersungging dari wajah Uchiha bungsu. Senyuman yang hanya untuk pemuda disebelahnya.

Naruto tersenyum hangat, respon reflek karena mendapat senyuman dari Uchiha bungsu tersebut. Manis.

"Hmmph.. gomen aku harus segera pergi, Janee!" kata Nano sambil menyelempangkan gitar akustiknya, segera berlalu setelah menaruh lemabaran uang di meja, tanpa memeperdulikan dua pemuda yang tengah menatap heran dirinya yang tiba-tiba saja pergi. Namun yang tidak disadari oleh kedua pemuda tersebut, tepat ketika Nano berbalik arah sebuah seringaian muncul dibalik wajahnya yang rupawan dan manis.

"Bagaimana kencanmu dengan Hinata dobe?" Tanya Sasuke, iris onyxnya menatap khawatir. Takut dengan pertanyaannya sendiri. Namun semua itu tersamarkan dengan wajah stoicnya.

Semburat merah muncul dari wajah tannya, yang sebenarnya terlihat amat manis namun entah kenapa itu membuat Sasuke semakin takut.

"A… aku sudah menyatakan perasaanku kepada Hinata"

Seketika itu pula Sasuke merasakan ada hantamaan keras di dadanya. Sakit.

"A.. apa! Sungguh?"

Tersenyum, hanya itu yang dilakukan oleh Naruto. Jemari tangannnya mengusap tengkuknya, wajah tannya semakin memerah.

"Lalu" Tanya sasuke, lirih.

"Lalu?" Tanya Naruto tak mengerti.

Sasuke tertawa pahit, sahabatnya ini benar-benar dobe. Sasuke semakin pesimis jika pemuda tan di sampingnya ini akan menyadari perasaan dirinya.

"Kau memang dobe, pantas saja kau tidak pernah menyadarinya" inner Sasuke.

"Jawaban dari Hinata apa?"

Senyum dipaksakan muncul dari wajahnya. Lagi-lagi dia harus memasang topeng ini.

"Etto… sebenarnya sebelum aku menyelasaikan kata-kataku dia sudah menghilang hehehe" Ucap naruto terkekeh walaupun ada nada kecewa dalam ucapannya.

Sasuke tak tahu harus bagaimana merespon hal tersebut. Kecewa, tentu saja itu berarti dia tidak tahu apakah Hinata juga mempunyai perasaan sama dengan Naruto dan sangat melelahkan menerka perasaan gadis pemalu tersebut. Senang, karena sahabatnya gagal menyatakan cinta untuk kesekian kalinya, berarti kesempatan masih ada untuknya.

Kesempatan? Mungkin juga tidak. Dirinya terlalu pengecut untuk mengatakannya.

"Berani untuk mengungkapkannya daripada tidak sama sekali, itu yang terpenting Dobe"

Sasuke tersenyum miris mendengar perkataannya sendiri. Bukankah kalimat itu lebih tepat untuknya.

"Ya ya ya, Teme kau benar" kata Naruto, memutar bola matanya, malas.

Sasuke hanya tertawa. Cukup dengan melihat ekspresi pemuda tan tersebut sudah membuat hatinya nyaman. Sasuke menghela nafas, ia benar-benar mencintai pemuda tan ini.

"owh ya apa yang kau bicarakan dengan Nano" Tanya Naruto sambil menyeruput jus tomat Sasuke. Sasuke hanya diam melihat Jus tomatnya itu diminum oleh sahabtanya. Untuk naruto dia takkan marah jika minuman favoritnya itu di ambil. Lain halnya kalau itu orang lain.

"Nothing, dia hanya menyapa saja. Tidak ada yang penting" ucap Sasuke berbohong.

Naruto hanya menggangguk paham, meneyruput Jus tomat tersebut, menikmatinya hingga habis.

"Kau ini, kenapa tidak memesan saja jika benar-benar haus" ucap Sasuke, heran dengan sahabatnya yang sering kali mengambil minumannya walaupun hanya tinggal setengah gelas bahkan seperempat saja.

"Etto.. rasanya lebih manis saja dan aku suka itu teme" ucap Naruto ambigu, santai. Pemuda tan tersebut tidak sadar kalau ucapann ambigunya tersebut sukses membuat detak jantung uchiha bungsu tersebut berdetak 2 kali lebih cepat.

"Owh ya… bagaimana jika kau mengatakan itu di depan Hinata?" Ucap Sasuke menggigit bibir bawahnya. Merutuki dirinya yang menyebutkan nama Hinata. Bodoh.

"Eeh.. itu.." ucap Naruto salah tingkah, wajah tannya kembali memerah mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

Sasuke semakin merutuki dirinya, lihatlah ekspresi dari Naruto. Sepertinya dia benar-benar mencintai Hinata.

Tersenyum. Lagi, Sasuke mamasang topeng tersebut.

"Hinata gadis yang baik, aku yakin kau akan bahagia jika bersamanya dan satu hal yang paling penting aku disini akan selalu mendukungmu Dobe"

Dusta. Sungguh, Sasuke ingin sekali menggigit lidahnya hingga hancur saat ini.

Naruto teresenyum penuh arti mendengar perkataan Sasuke. Jemarinya menggenggam tangan alabaster tersebut. Hangat.

"Arigatou Sasuke" ucapnya tulus.

Tersenyum. Sekali lagi Sasuke harus memasang topeng tersebut.

_Pernahkan kau berada pada situasi yang memaksamu untuk memakai topeng yang sangat kau tidak inginkan namun kau harus tetap memakainya_

_._

_._

_._

"Arrrgh!"

Sasuke mengerang prustasi. Onyx-nya terlihat layu, rambut ravennya sedikit acak-acakan, dan seragam sekolahnya sudah tidak rapi lagi. Lihat saja kemeja putihnya yang dasinya entah kemana dan dengan dua kancing baju yang terbuka, sedikit mengekspos dada bidangya.

Uchiha bungsu tersebut menatap malas kearah tumpukan dokumen di atas mejanya yang terus menuntutnya untuk segera di rampungkan sejak tiga hari yang lalu.

"_Uchiha, aku ingin acara penerimaan siswa baru tahun ini tidak membosankan! Jangan kecewakan aku seperti dewan sekolah tahun lalu!"_

Kata-kata dari Jiraya, kepala sekolah mesum dan nyentrik tersebut kembali terngiang ditelinganya.

Sasuke menenggelamkan kepalanya di balik tangan alabasternya. Menyerahkan semua beban pada benda mati yang disebut meja tersebut.

Acara penerimaan siswa baru di sekolah ini memang selalau monoton, upacara dan stand klub sekolah selalu mewaranai kegiatan penerimaan siswa baru. Membosankan.

Ada begitu banyak dokumen yang harus segera di rampungkan terutama dokumen dari Dewan sekolah tahun lalu. Laporan kegiatan klub yang masih belum jelas, kegiatan internal dan eksternal dewan sekolah yang ternyata belum rampung, serta data siswa baru yang masih belum terjamah, ditambah lagi dengan tugas dari kakek mesum tersebut.

_Im an angel with shout gun, fighting till the wars won.._

Lagu _The cab_ mengalun indah dari smarphone miliknya. Memaksa pemuda berambut raven tersebut mengangkat kepalanya. Malas, tangan alabasternya meraih smarphone "Jugo" tertera di layar smartphone-nya.

"Ada apa lagi wakilnya ini menelpon" Inner Sasuke.

"Sasuke, Karin suda sembuh dari flunya, semua dokumen dapat kau serahkan padanya besok "

"Tcih… jangan tunggu sampai besok, antarkan data siswa baru padanya sore ini" perintah Sasuke. Absolut.

"Hai' Youkaides!"

"Dokumen yang lain di rampungkan besok, segera konfirmasikan konsep acara ke Shikamaru"

"Hai'"

Telpon itu pun terputus. Sasuke menghela nafas lega, mendengar Karin, sekertarisnya itu telah sembuh bearrti semua dokumen memuakkan ini akan segera lenyap dari hadapannya.

Sasuke menguam, sudah 3 hari ini waktunya terporsir. 3 hari ini terasa begitu memuakkan, 3 hari ini begitu menyiksa dirinya sehingga membuat Uchiha bungsu tersebut badmood dan berimbas kepada anggotanya yang selalu mendapat perintah dan omelan darinya.

Sebenarnya penyebab utama kekesalannya bukanlah perintah dari kakek mesum itu akan tetapi Naruto, semenjak Sasuke harus berkutat dengan tugas ini dia tidak pernah bertemu dengan pemuda tan tersebut. jangankan bertemu untuk menelpon atau mengirm pesan Sasuke tidak sempat. Setiap waktunya tersita, begitu tiba dirumah dia sudah terkapar di ranjangnya. Sialnya lagi, naruto tak berinisiatif untuk menghubunginya.

"Dobe, apa kau terlalu baik haaa sehingga tidak mau menggangguku walau hanya dengan menghubungiku" inner Sasuke sambil melihat wallpaper di smartphonennya. Iris onyxnya terfokus pada Naruto yang tengah tersenyum lebar.

Sasuke menghela nafas dalam, hanya karena tidak bertemu Naruto 3 hari sudah membuatnya uring-uringan seperti ini. Perasaan ini benar-benar menyiksanya.

Tangan alabasternya merogoh saku, mengambil kelereng yang selalu dibawanya, pemberian dari Naruto. Sasuke tersenyum melihat pemberian tersebut, memorinya kembali teringat ketika study tour saat dirinya kelas 4 SD.

Menghela nafas, Sahabat? Apa itu cukup baginya.

Sasuke menenggelamkan kepalanya dalam tanagan alabasternya, kembali melepas semua beban pada benda mati tersebut. semua ini begitu melelahkan dan menyesakkan baginya.

Menghela nafas dalam dan ia tertidur. Lelah.

.

.

.

"_Anak ini pembunuh, dia seharusnya tidak dilahirkan!"_

_Bugh!_

_Lagi, sebuah tendangan tepat mengenai ulu hatinya. Darah segar kembali keluar dari mulutnya. _

_Perih? Tidak, tubuhnya sudah mati rasa._

_Rambut ravennya di jambak keras, memaksa iris onyx-nya menatap wajah menjijikan itu lagi._

_Surai panjang laki-laki itu tergerai menyentuh setiap goresan luka di wajahnya._

"_Hapus eksistensinya, sesuatu yang memang tidak ada seharusnya hilang!"_

_Lagi, cairan merah pekat seperti darah di suntikkan ke dalam tubuhnya. _

_Jantungnya berdetak kencang, tiga kali lipat lebih cepat seakan ingin meledak. Tubuhnya dingin, jemarinya terasa kaku, aliran darahnya seakan terhenti. Iris onyx-nya menatap sayu dan sensasi menyakitkan itu sekali lagi akan menyerangnya. Detik berikutnya, teriakan memilukan itu terdengar._

"_AAAAAAAAAAAARGH!"_

.

.

.

"Sasuke! Hei teme bangun!"

Sasuke terlonjak kaget, peluh terlihat dari wajah rupawannya, kepalanya terasa pening. Matanya melebar ketika menatap sosok di depannya. Iris biru laut yang amat dikenalnya itu menatapnya khawatir, cemas.

"Naruto" hanya kata itu yang terucap.

"Kau baik-baik saja teme? Wajahmu pucat sekali, lihat peluh di keringatmu" ucap naruto khawatir. Jemarinya mengusap setiap peluh di wajah Sasuke. Memegang dahi Sasuke sedangkan tangan satunya memegang dahinya sendiri, mengukur suhu badan Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya diam, mencoba untuk menjernihkn setiap pikirannya. Membuang jauh-jauh kenangan pahit yang kembali hadir dalam mimpinya.

"Syukurlah, aku kira kau demam. Ada apa? Tiba-tiba saja kau mengerang dalam tidurmu tadi, kau bermimpi buruk?" Tanya Naruto, menatap khawatir Sasuke. Tangannya memegang pundak Sasuke, wajah khawatirnya menuntut sebuah jawaban.

Sasuke tidak menjawab, memalingkan muka. Wajahnya terasa panas setiap beradu pandang dengan Naruto. Iris onyx-nya melirik waktu yang tertera di layar smatrphone yang tergeletak di atas meja. Sebuah bento terletak di samping smartphone-nya.

"5.30 pm! berapa lama aku tertidur?" Tanya Sasuke kaget ketika melihat waktu yang ada di smartphonennya.

Naruto tidak menjawab, sebuah cengiran nampak dari wajah manisnya.

Dokumen. Sasuke menatap dokumen di atas mejanya, Dokumen tentang data siswa baru tidak ada. Sekali lagi iris onyxnya menatap Naruto.

"Kapan Jugo datang mengambil dokumen?"

"Etto…."

"Mengapa kau tidak membangunkanku?"

Naruto tidk menjawab, Sasuke menyerah tangannya mengambil smarphone miliknya. Sasuke mengusap layar smarphone tersebut, sebuah pesan dari Jugo muncul.

[Sasuke, aku sudah mengambil dokumen itu dan memberikannya kepada Karin

Oh ya tadi sebenarnya aku ingin membangunkanmu tapi Naruto mencegahnya]

Sasuke melihat waktu sms itu tiba, 2.15 pm. Iris onyxnya menatap tajam ke arah Naruto.

"Naruto, aku tertidur sekitar pukul 2 siang, mengapa kau tidak membangunkanku ketika Jugo datang?

"Etto… aku tidak ingin mengganggu tidurmu"

"Seharusnya kau membangunkanku Dobe, ada hal yang harus ku sampaikan pada Jugo" Ucap Sasuke sambil mengusap wajahnya.

"Kau bisa menyampaikan lewat telpon" kata Naruto santai

"Dobe, waktuku tidak banyak untuk menyiapkan semuanya" kata Sasuke dingin

"….."

"Berapa lama kau disni? 3 jam lebih!" Suara Sasuke naik 1 oktaf. Demi Kami-sama Sasuke sebenarnya tidak kesal karena Naruto tidak membangunkannya ketika Jugo datang.

"….."

Sasuke menghela nafas dalam, diambilnya bento yang sejak tadi teronggok diatas meja.

"Ini bentomu kan Naruto, mengapa kau tidak memakannya"

"…"

"Untuk apa menungguku tertidur selama 3 jam lebih Naruto" Ucap Sasuke lirih. Demi kami sama semua perhatian Naruto ini terasa hangat dan nyaman namun menyiksanya secara bersamaan.

"Naruto"

"Teme kau mahluk paling menyebalkan!" teriak Naruto yang membuat Sasuke tersentak. Iris biru laut itu menatap Sasuke tajam.

"Aku tahu kalau 3 hari ini kau memaksa dirimu"

"…" Kini Sasukelah yang diam tak merespon.

"Melihat kantung matamu yang menghitam itu membautku muak!"

"….."

"Lihatlah penampilanmu, hari ini kacau sekali teme"

"…"

"Kau kira aku tidak memperhatikan tingakah uring-uringanmu 3 hari ini! Kau kira aku juga tidak tahu jika 3 hari ini kau selalu melewatkan makan siangmu. Tidak bisakah kau membagi bebanmu padaku walapun itu hanya sekedar mendengar keluh kesahmu. Aku tahu aku memang payah dan bodoh tapi sebagai sahabatmu aku…."

Greps!

Sasuke memeluk Naruto membuat pemuda tan itu terdiam tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Memeluk Naruto erat, menenggelamkan kepalanya pada pundak pemuda tan itu, menyesap aroma citrus yang selalu memabukkannya.

"Teme, aku ingin kau bergantung padaku tidak hanya aku yang selalu bergantung padamu" ucap Naruto lembut.

"Sst diamlah… bukankah saat ini aku sedang membagi bebanku padamu Dobe" bisik Sasuke. Matanya terpejam, menikmati setiap kehangatan tubuh Naruto keran pelukannya. Hangat dan nyaman.

"Hai' hai'"

Setelah hampir 3 menit memeluk Naruto, Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya. Iris onyxnya menatap dalam iris biru laut itu. senyum hangat tersungging dari bibir cheri Naruto.

"Baiklah sekarang saatnya kita pulang, hari sudah sore" ucap Sasuke

"Makan dulu bento ini, kau belum makan siang" protes Naruto.

"Tidak, lebih baik kau memasak di apartemenku malam ini"

"haaa.. aku tidak mau" tolak Naruto.

"Hooo.. tadi kau memintaku untuk bergantung padamu"

"Hai' hai', kau memang Teme menyebalkan" protes Naruto pura-pura kesal.

"Memang seharusnya kau tidak menolak Dobe" Ucap Sasuke sedangkan tangannya sibuk membereskan semua dokumen di atas meja.

"Ayolah cepat Teme, perutku sudah lapar" protes Naruto.

"Tunggu aku masih…"

Ucapan Sasuke terhenti karena Naruto memegang tangannya. Pemuda pirang itu menatap kesal ke arah Sasuke.

"Lupakan tentang dokumen, hari ini aku akan memasakkan sup tomat untukmu"

Naruto menarik tangan Sasuke, namun dengan mudah dilepaskan oleh Uchiha bungsu itu. Naruto mengerutkan dahi, heran dengan sikap Sasuke.

Sasuke menghela nafas, lalu senyum muncul dari wajahnya. Di genggam tangan Naruto dan mengajakanya keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

Naruto tidak bergeming, menuntut penjelasan akan sikap Sasuke yang menepis tangannya dan sekarang malah menggenggam tangannya.

"Dobe, aku tidak mau di seret seperti itu olehmu, seperti gadis saja"

"Heeh jadi kau menganggapku sebaga gadis?" protes Naruto tetap tak bergeming dari tempatnya.

"Sudahlah Dobe, aku lapar, hari sudah gelap apa kau tahu kalau di ruangan ini sering muncul sesosok hantu wanita" goda Sasuke menakuti Naruto.

"Yang be.. benar saja, kau bercanda!" ucap Naruto mulai ketakutan.

"Hooo kau tidak percaya, aku bahkan pernah meilhatnya loooh"

"Baiklah ayo kita bergegas" Naruto segera melepas genggaman Sasuke dan berlari keluar dari ruangan itu.

Sasuke hanya terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah Naruto. Namun ketika otaknya kembali mengingat bagaimana dia memeluk Naruto tadi membuatnya kembali terdiam.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa melihatmu bersama dengannya Naruto" Inner Sasuke. Lagi, Sasuke menghela nafas dalam, berat.

"Ayolah teme mengapa kau diam di sana" protes Naruto dari balik daun pintu ketika menyadari kalau sahabatnya itu masih diam di dalam.

"Hn"

Sasuke menyelempangkan tasnya dan mengambil smartphone miliknya. Berlari kecil menuju Naruto. Menggenggam tangan pemuda tan itu erat, dan menariknya untuk berjalan bersama. Tidak ada protes dari Naruto, mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan sahabatnya itu.

"Apakah aku harus menerima jika kau dengannya, Dobe?" Tanya sasuke dalam hatinya.

_Pernahkan kau berpura-pura menerima segalanya padahal hatimu dengan mentah-mentah menolaknya sehingga memaksamu berkali-kali menghela nafas amat dalam_

**TBC**


End file.
